WHAT HE'S MY BABYSITTER!
by puzzlingamutofangirl
Summary: amu's mum and dad have to go on a busyness trip they take ami with them but leave amu with a babysitter can you guess who it is? rated M for lemon and ikutoness please read no flames


**Puzzlingamutofangirl: yo**

**Ikuto: HURRY UP AND UPDATE!**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: well...I was going to update them but then...I forget to save both of the new chapter gomen -_-"**

**Ikuto: ARRR SO WHY ARN'T U RE-RIGHTING THEM BOTH!**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: ...I thought you'd be happy...**

**Ikuto: why?**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: the rating *points to rating***

**Ikuto: ...OF MY GOD IT'S AN M YAY *JUMPS UP AND DOWN***

**Amu: WHAT! ALEX YOU...YOU LAUREN HELP ME THINK OF SOMETHINK!**

**Lauren: ALEX YOUR DEAD! * bites me so hard I draw blood***

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *whimpers* maybe I should drop the rate to T and get rid of the lemon**

**Ikuto: NO YOU FUCKING DON'T DO YOU WANT ****ME**** TO KILL YOU!**

**Lauren: I'm going kill you, you perverted cat! *hits ikuto with a sleger hammer* **

**Yoru: Puzzlingamutofangirl don't own shugo chara~nya~**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: arr but I wish I did! ...oh and this story is ****NOT**** for little kid**

**Ikuto: like you can talk your 14! *gets up of floor and groans in pain* **

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: SHUT UP OR NO LEMON!**

**Ikuto: arrr **

**WHAT HE'S MY BABYSITTER!**

"**Amu come here for a minute" shouted ****Midori**** amus mother "Kay be right there!" amu shouted back as she ran down the stairs "what is it mama?" said amu in a puzzled tone ""well the company that me an papa work is making us go on a business trip to the UK and we can only take ami because of her age so you have to stay here for six weeks sorry bu-" "WHAT!"**

**Amu's pov:**

"**WHAT!" I yell at the top of my lungs a whole month alone while schools OUT YES! My life is awesome "so when do you leave?" I said regaining my cool 'n' spicy fad " in a half hour or so ... oh I all most forgot we got you a babysitter" she said happily and with that I knew my dream of having a sleepover was deader than the new Pokémon serial ( I don't own ) "oh...ok umm when she coming" I asked in a depress tone "soon and... well acutely... it's a boy the son of an old high school friend of mine, when I told her I need a babysitter she said her son would be delighted to help and that he use to look after his little sister when he was younger so it wouldn't be a problem for him and I just couldn't say no to her" she explained and my mouth drop "o-o-ok m-mama" I whispered quickly "good girl" she hug me just as the door bell rang "I'll get it" I said running to the door to open it hoping it was tadase-kun "yo amu" I looked up at the smirking teen in front of me and quickly slammed the door in his face "arr amu how I'm I meant to babysitter you if you won't let me in?" he said sarcastically though the door just loud enough so I could hear him "WHAT" I open the door to see ikuto smirking face "so can I come in?" "Do I have a choose?" I ask sarcastically "no" he answered me and to my utmost surprise gave me a bear hug and whispered in my ear "where gonna spend in a lot of time together " he let me go and smirked at me, I could feel the heat rise to my face "pervert" I whisper a small smile on my face- Wait I like tadase not ikuto why I'm I smile about him babysitting me god he a pervert and a stalker with beautiful hair and the eyes and-wait what I'm I thinking he not the one I like tadase is NOT ikuto "amu, Amu" whispered a soft voice "huh w-what I-ikuto" I stuttered " amu stop day dreaming your mum talking" he whispered so only I could hear him "o-oh g-gomen" I whispered back "amu me, ami and papa are leave now be good for ikuto ok" she smiled and kiss me on the head before dragged papa out the door who was currantly hitting ikuto on the head telling him not to hurt me or he'll regret it. I giggled as he was pulled out the door by mama and ami "bye onii-chan bye kitty!" shouted ami as mum closed the door. There was a minute of awkward silence till ikuto spoke "So...what do you want to do?" "umm...I don't know go on Facebook maybe" I answered "Kay" ikuto said while waving a hand in the air wow somehow I pictured ikuto as the tap to look over your shoulder and follow you around like some kind of lost puppy well in his case a lost cat oh well I guess I can talk to tadase now. I walked up to my room and turned on the computer and lent back on my chair and started to tap**

***on Facebook* **

**Amu hinamori: dam it ikuto babysitting me WHY ME!**

**Utau and 30 other people like this, tadase and Rose cookie-price dislike this**

**Rose: WAT WHERE IS HE I'LL KILL HIM! 8^O**

**Amu: who r u?**

**Rose: a friend now... WHERE IS HE!**

**Utau: sorry amu Rose is a bit...exscinded**

**Amu: ok...anyway HELP ME!**

**Utau: no**

**Amu: Y**

**Alex: I turn her to an amuto**

**Amu: wats an amuto and who r u**

**Alex: None of your busyness**

**Rose: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO MORE AMUTO FAN ALEX UR A GONER**

**Alex: Bye-bye :P**

**Rose: I NO WERE U LIVE!**

**Tadase: must kill ikuto...TADAMU 4 EVA!**

**Rose: YEA!**

**Utau,rima,nagi,yaya and kukai: NO AMUTO 4EVA!**

**Everyone: AMU DISIDE NOW!**

**Amu: umm... idk wat u guys talkin bout so umm...bye**

***back to the real world normal pov***

**Amu walked slow downstairs trying to figure out what amuto and tadamu meant as well as how to deal with ikuto and his pervertedness "arr how am I going to deal with HIM for a full six week!" amu groaned "who" whispered a husky voice in her ear before nibbling it gently make her blush a deep shade of red" I-ikuto s-stop" amu tried to jumped away but ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist "arr but your so cute when blush amu-koi" he purred in her ear licking the rim causing amu to moan slightly "does little amu-koi like it when I lick her ear like that" and just to prove his point he ran his tongue up her ear once again "I-ikuto p-please" amu whimpered "please what amu-koi" ikuto smirked removing his tongue "p-p-please d-don't st-stop" amu stuttered embarrassed at what she was saying. When she said those words something in side ikuto just snapped as he picked her up and carried her to room**

**Ikuto's pov:**

**What I'm I doing? I need to stop before this gets to serious I mean she 13! 13! If I go any fairer with her it would be class as RAPE and I pretty sure she don't want it arrrrrrrr what should I do what should I do! I screamed in my head when amu said something that pushed me to the brim "I-ikuto p-please" I couldn't control what I said next I wanted to stop pull away kiss her passionately-WAIT WHAT SHE 13! I CAN'T KISS HER NO MATTER HOW MUCH I LOVE HER- WAIT ARRR WHAT TO DO WHAT TO SAY "please what amu-koi" it just slipped out arrr someone stop me I don't want to hurt her arrrrrrrr "p-p-please d-don't st-stop" amu stuttered arr she look so cute I can't help my self! I picked her up like a princess and carried her to her room. **

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: wow didn't know I had it in me I mean wow I don't know if I can even post this**

**Ikuto: .!**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: if I get 5 good reviews I will ...oh and no flames please^^**

**Amu: ...**

**Ikuto: you ok?**

**Amu: ... I begged ikuto to lick my ear ... *faints***

**Ikuto: *smirks* she ok **

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: ok oh and rose is a character Lauren made up so yea**

**Lauren: Alex why didn't ikuto die *pouts***

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: because I like him**

**Lauren: go fall of a cliff *bites me...again***

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: OW SO DOIN THAT OR TADASE GETS IT!**

**Rose: KILL HER LAUREN OR I WILL!**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: will see ya everyone and please r&r :) LAUREN PUT DOWN THE KNIFE! LAUREN!**


End file.
